Everybody Deserves a Second Chance
by NymphadoraBLACK1234
Summary: Summery: Bellatrix steals Harry after he repels the curse and kills Voldemort. They then have to seek Asylum in the last place anyone would expect...Hogwarts. NO SLASH. Harry/Tonks. Light/motherly Bella. Lily and James alive. AU.
1. Prologue

**_Everybody Deserves a Second Chance_**

**_Summery: Bellatrix steals Harry after he repels the curse and kills Voldemort. They then have to seek Asylum in the last place anyone would expect...Hogwarts._**

**_A.N.: Obviously AU. NO SLASH what so ever. I know this type of story has been done about a million times, but hey theres a reason for that. This is meant to be a fun story about a little boy and his mother, and finding the light within- even when it's covered in darkness. Not Sure of what eventual pairing will be, maybe Hermione/Harry, Luna/Harry, Tonks/Harry. NO Ginny/Harry pairings I personally hate them as a Couple! Always comment I love constructive criticism, because it only makes my writing better. I love both Bellatrix and Harry, and have always wondered if it really came down to it we could ever see a more maternal side to Bellatrix. _**

**_WARNING: rated T for potential language, and may change as story goes on._**

**_ *All rights and characters go to the Genius known as J.K. Rowling for she and she alone created the wonderful world of Harry Potter*_**

_Prologue: _

**_Death Eater Meeting Room-Riddle Manor_**

"Bellatrix come forward!" The Dark Lord commanded at the bushy black-haired witch that was sitting in front of him. She immediately rose and started to make her way towards the man who had spoken to her. She was some one able to carry her self with such poise and power, yet always have that submissive manner about herself. As she walked her boots clicked on the black tiles, her thick black Victorian styled robes embedded with tiny black crystals sparkled in the moonlight. Her extremely curly hair pulled back in a french braided bun that was tied with a ribbon. As she kneeled down in front of the dark lord she bent down and kissed his robes.

"Ahhh Bellatrix, my most loyal servant." he hissed tangling his hand in her hair so he could gently tip her head so she would be looking at him, "Tonight you, and you alone will accompany me to the Potter household to finally rid the world of the one boy who will supposedly destroy me!" He ended his statement with his sickening laugh.

" Oh my lord I... I have never been so honored!, I am truly thankful I am the one you trust above all others!" Bellatrix exclaimed with a menacing glee entering her eyes. She was so over joyed that she would be the one accompanying the dark lord to rid the world of the last hope for the light side. She would enjoy potentially torturing the Potters and then watching her lord murder their infant son. After her little boy Leo had died a little over a month ago she had been seeing the world with a new layer of hate and despair sending curses at anyone who even looked at her the wrong way. When her little boy was born she had felt something she had never felt before. It felt like a little bitty sun in her chest, and fresh gingerbread on her tongue. She had stared into those little sea-foam eyes and told herself that if she was ever ordered to take this little boys life, she wouldn't do it. She wouldn't let anyone else hurt him either, she would die for this little bundle of joy in her arms now.

She hadn't been able to protect him though. If she had worked harder or been more careful to keep him safe, maybe her little Leo wouldn't have left. He had though, he died right in her arms, her little Leo's light in his eyes had gone out right in front of her. She had cried, screamed, broke things, killed 4 house elves, and for the first time in her life she felt what all those mother's felt as she had tortured or killed their babies. Why they rolled around on the floor crying, why they grabbed their husbands with death grips, why it was the one thing that always managed to break them. Because she, Bellatrix Black Lestrange had just taken _their_ little bundles of joy.

She didn't care about that now though, she had become an expert now at burying her pain and emotion down inside her and throwing away the key. All Bellatrix cared about was the anger boiling inside her, and the pride that the Dark Lord had picked _her, _not Lucius, not Rodolphus, her and her alone.

**_12:00 am Godric's Hollow-_**

Bellatrix's feet hit the ground with a thud. She breathed in the cold night air that filled her lungs with the excitement. She heard a scream from inside the house and realized the dark lord must already be inside. She ran forward pushing open the door. Seeing the downstairs was in a total fray, she assumed there must have been a struggle and Bellatrix feared the worst; but relieved when she saw a struggling James Potter on the floor in a body bind. She jerked from her pondering's when she heard yelling on the second floor.

She carefully and quietly crept up the stairs trying not make a sound, when she reached the upstairs hallway she saw Voldemort with his wand knocked out of his hand and Lily Potter with her back turned to Bellatrix trying to bargain for her son's life. Bellatrix slowly reached for her wand and trained it on Lily Potter's back, Bella noticed a look of relief enter her lords eyes as the shouted the charm,

"PETRIFICUS TOTALES!."

Lily's arms and legs shot together before she fell back to the ground. The dark lord quickly picked up his wand from the floor and almost jogged into what Bellatrix assumed was the nursery. As she was stepping over a now immobile Lily Potter, Bellatrix gave her a rough kick to the side. As she approached the doorway there was a giant flash of green light that illuminated the dark house, and then all was silent.

Bellatrix didn't dare move for a reason she couldn't quiet explain, she seemed just frozen to the spot. There was peculiar sense that something big had just happened, something that was not part of the plan. Then there was a cloud of dark smoke the shot out of the room like it was trying to get away as quickly as possible from whatever was in there. It sped down the hallway barely an inch from her face and out a broken window.

Bellatrix tentatively creeped down the hallway and opened the door she did not see what she had expected at all. All that was left in the room was the now screaming Potter boy, and much to her horror her master's robes that were all crumbled in a ball on the floor, and his wand split into several pieces on the floor.

"My lord?"Bellatrix whispered half hoping he would just jump right out of the closet and scare her, but he didn't.

All that was left was herself, the Potters, and the boy who really did live. First the first time that night she really looked at little Harry crying in his crib. He had green eyes, not sea-foam like her Leo, but striking Avada Kedavera green. She didn't know why but she started stepping forward towards the crying boy. Bellatrix needed to think and that was not going to happen with this child screaming bloody murder. As she picked up the child in her arms, she almost dropped him in shock, for he felt exactly like her little leo. Same size, same weight, even nestled his head in the same spot in her neck as Leo had. She stared into this little boys eyes and she saw how naïve and innocent this baby was. He had stopped crying now and was even chuckling a bit. She hugged him tighter to her body, and as Bellatrix did this something changed. Bellatrix started seeing the world from the other side, the fear, the loss, the pure evil that was everything Voldemort and his followers represented.

She was at a loss for words as Harry nestled his head deeper into her neck almost getting lost in all of her hair. At that very moment Bellatrix decided something, she decided that she was going to protect this boy with her life, she had let something happen to her little Leo and she wasn't going to let that happen again. She looked into the starry night sky and swore that life had given her another chance, but this time it was going to be different. Bellatrix wasn't going to raise Harry with hate and superiority, but to be kind and except everyone no matter where they came from. Not to be a sheep but choose to follow a path not because someone else wanted you to, but because it was what you believed was right. Bellatrix stared into his radiant green eyes whispered so soft that she herself almost couldn't hear, "I'm your Mama now."

Bellatrix frantically looked around the room as she heard a rustling in the hall remembering that Lily Potter was not dead, but just petrified. Thinking the situation, and her choice through a little harder she realized that they probably wouldn't let Bellatrix Lestrange raise the only hope for the light side. So she came to the conclusion she had to make it look like Harry Potter was dead. Bellatrix configured a chair that had been hidden in the shadows to look like the boy. She was almost shocked when all of a sudden there was another baby identical to the one in her arms laughing on the floor. She took in a deep breath raising her wand "AVADA KEDAVERA!" The room once again filled with green light, and the laughing stopped, everything was absolutely still.

Lily craned her neck fighting with all her might to be able to move or at least see what was going on in her sons room. She was kicking herself for not hearing Lestrange coming up the stairs and when she felt the stunner hit her back she knew it was over. She remembered Voldemort walking in her sons room, she remembered seeing the flash of green light. The pain and tears that ripped through her body as she knew her little boy had just been murdered, but then she heard it slightly soft at first, but then growing, it was crying, her son crying! Her son was crying out for her, but how... She had seen the flash of green light, heard the words. Lily racked her brain for any bit of information that would explain how she was hearing her son's cries moments after the killing curse had just been sent at him by one of the most powerful wizards in History.

Then it hit her, the Prophecy! The reason Dumbledore had hidden them in Godric's Hallow in the first place. Could this Prophecy that her son was the chosen one mean that he couldn't die? Lily didn't want to think about that though all she cared about was getting to her baby boy and seeing if he was alright. Then she saw the flash of green light up the hallway before she heard that sickening voice shout the words she had thought her son was invincible to. All was dark and silent once more she knew there was no way her new-born son had just survived two killing curses in less than 5 minutes. She tried to scream and shout out to her son, but nothing would come out but heavy shocked sobs that racked her entire body. She thrashed on the floor smashing into things, breaking pictures on the wall. Lily had to get to him, she had to see if her baby was okay. She froze, as her back rolled over only to connect with a heeled leather boot. A new terror pervaded Lily's body as she slowly looked up to a face that was glowing with a joy that caused bile to rise in Lily's throat. This sick women had just killed a newborn baby and now she was smiling about it! The panic only increased when she saw Bellatrix Lestrange leaning down so close that Lily could smell her vile breath. A shiver shot through Lily's body at the chilling whispered words that came out of Bellatrix's mouth, " I finished the task my master was unable to complete. Harry Potter, the one chosen to defeat the dark lord, is now dead." Before Bellatrix was even done the tears were rolling down Lily's face. As the psychotic death eater began to rise to leave Lily noticed a bundle that the women was hugging unusually close to her body under her cloak. She was going to ask, but barely was given the chance as the death eater body shot upward in a cloud of black smoke as she apparated away.


	2. On My Own

**A.N.: Thanks for all the reads! And sorry about the wait I like to go through a rigorous editing process to make sure I'm giving you guys my best work!**

***All rights and characters go to the Genius known as J.K. Rowling for she and she alone created the wonderful world of Harry Potter***

**Chapter 1: On My Own**

**Street in Inner London-**

**~1 year later~**

"Spare change anyone? Spare change for a struggling mother?" The former lavish, pure-blood supremacist Bellatrix Lestrange hopelessly called out into the chaotic horde of muggles trying to get to work. It had been one year since October thirty-first, and the events that had transpired still did not make sense to Bellatrix. The weeks following that Halloween had been pandemonium, the daily prophet didn't know whether to rejoice in the mysterious disappearance of Voldemort or mourn at the loss of young Harry Potter.

Life had been rather confusing for Bellatrix the past year as well. Not only did she have a baby to take care of and feed, but she also had to break off all communications with everyone she knew, essentially disappearing from the wizard world. She had started by trying to find jobs in the magical world, but too many people recognized her. She felt as if she was constantly running from either death eaters or the Ministry's Aurors. Then a couple of months ago the minister of magic started really cracking down on arresting known death eaters, and after a few close calls with Aurors that could have easily ended in her or Harry's death, she fled to the muggle streets in London.

Bellatrix had sadly realized that the only sure way she could keep the death eaters from finding her was to stay homeless and live in the streets. It was hard always being tired, cold, and hungry especially if you were a rapidly growing 12 month old baby.

She took a break from her peddling and turned into an alley where she had her little Harry wrapped in a blanket in a box. He was growing more, and more everyday and had even started to walk. It was becoming increasingly difficult for her to hide him during the day while she went out in search of work. As she took her little boy into her lap she pulled out a carton of milk and a piece of stale bread, and began the process of trying to feed Harry. She could go long periods without eating, but Harry was so small and young he needed to eat almost every day; and with her meager wages that could be quiet challenging.

Harry happily drank up the milk, but getting him to try to chew the hard bead was another task entirely. He was to old to survive on just her milk alone, but wasn't old enough to be able to chew the hard bread. However, he needed the few nutrients that it offered. She stared into her sons tiny eyes and felt for the first time that she was truly in love, and that it was all worth it to be able to call this little boy her son. She looked up as a near by church bell struck 5:00,

"Well my darling I would say it's time to head to job number two." Not that Bellatrix called this much of a job, but it was one of the few she had been able to find in the wizarding world. Not that she had much time to think about it as everything went black, and the familiar feeling of apparating surrounded her.

Bellatrix's feet hit the ground in Knockturn Alley, she looked around carefully holding harry under her tattered shawl, and made her way towards the pub she was currently employed in. As Bellatrix walked in she met eyes with the toad faced, con artist that sadly was her boss.

"There you are!" He croaked, his breath giving away the strong scent of Fire-Whiskey, "I only have two waitresses to-night, and you know this is the busiest time for us!" Bellatrix laughed to her self as she looked around at the all but 4 people in the pub, but to be completely honest with herself it was the busiest she had ever seen the place.

" Are you even listening to me!" a cranky voice yelled breaking Bella's thoughts, " And you brought that kid of your's w\hich does nothing but eat our food and stink the place up. I have the right to fire you ya' know, but my kind heart feels bad for you so I'm letting you keep the kid here, and.." She assumed he was going to continue ranting about how much he hated having her work here, but they both knew there wasn't a witch in the world who would do what she did and not even demand minimum wage. She had to do it though, it was the longest she had ever been able to hold a job in the past year, and she was closer than ever to having enough to start renting a room for herself and Harry.

Bellatrix finally finished up around 2:00 am and quickly grabbed Harry who was luckily sleeping and rushed out the back with her meager 8 sickles before her slimy boss could give her another task. She hurried out into the cold night air, and seeing only a few drunks in the street she quickly made her way, clutching Harry's small body to her chest, into a back alley where she knew a baker left his back kitchen door open.

She was so close she could see the light in the doorway, almost taste the fresh bread, feel the warmth of the oven, when she heard it. The silky smooth laugh of her brother-in-law was the last thing she wanted to hear now. They had to find her right now she had been so careful!, and she was so close to getting that room for herself and Harry.

"Well if it isn't the once so fine Bellatrix Lestrange, I saw you begging in the streets the other day. Really Bella, begging?"

"What do you want, Lucius?" Bella said through gritted teeth. Just then Harry started crying from under Bellatrix's is Shawl.

" So is this the bastard child of some drunk you slept with to pay your rent?" Lucius maliciously stepping forward, peeling back the cloth so that he could get a better look at the child. Bellatrix was proud of herself for the glamour charms she had put on Harry making his scar disappear and his green eyes turn to black like hers.

"Get your hands of my son!" Bellatrix said harshly, " and leave us alone." She added almost pleading with well dressed blonde in front of her. It wasn't fair how those rotten Malfoys always had everything handed to them on a silver platter. And of course it was her sister who was able to be married into that family while she was stuck with ass-hole Rodolphus. Who didn't seem to do anything but drink and beat her.

" You want me to leave you alone?" Lucius said clearly starting to get frustrated, " Then tell me where the Dark Lord is."

" I don't know, Lucius," Bellatrix said suddenly becoming scared by how angry her sister's husband seemed.

" You have to know!" He said, his face turning red. "You were with him the night he went to kill the Potters, you must have betrayed him, you are a traitor to us all!" Lucius yelled. Pushing Bellatrix into a wall, he watched her fall to the ground barely being able to catch Harry before she hit the pavement. She looked up through her tangled hair just in time to see Lucius grasp an emerald medallion around his neck causing it to glow. Realizing what he was doing she pushed Harry behind a box whispering for him to stay there. She tried to stand only to stumble before she could regain her balance.

"Well if it isn't rotten traitor Lestrange out for a midnight stroll" the sickening voice of Barty Crouch Jr. cackled. Bellatrix tried to back away from him only to smack into the hard chests of Amycus and Alecto Carrow.

"Yah, what you do Lestrange?" Amycus growled while his sister pinned Bellatrix's arms behind her back. "Was the dark lord murdered by his most faithful follower?" Bellatrix looked like she was about to answer, but Amycus's fist connected with her gut first. She fell to the ground, since she was so skinny it didn't take a lot to put her off-balance. She swore she heard a rib crack as someone's foot connected with chest.

"Please Lucius, please"

"Oh you want it to stop?" Her sister's husband said mockingly. "Then tell us what happened to the Dark Lord!"

" I told you I don't know!" Bellatrix yelled, tears rushing down her face. From lack of food and just decent living conditions her body was extremely weak, and it was not going to be able to stand much more of this. Panicked thoughts entered her mind as the three younger death eaters continued to hit her. What if she didn't make it through this? What if they took her some where? Who would take care of Harry? Would he freeze to death out here, or would someone find him? Bellatrix fought to keep what little was in her stomach down, but it was no use as a spray of vomit shot out of her mouth covering Barty's expensive boots.

" Worthless whore." he sneered before letting his boot connect with her face. She felt her skin splitting open, blood rushing down her cheek, as time seemed to slow down. The pavement seemed to be getting closer, no, was getting closer as Bellatrix's temple hit it with a smack causing more blood to stream down her face. All Bellatrix could do was cry as the death eaters seemed to mercilessly kick and hit her. Many times unconsciousness threatened her, but she had to fight the blackness for Harry. She could not afford being knocked out for a day, and losing the one thing that she cared about in this shit world.

Finally Lucius seemed to call them off, and just like that it was over. After all that time they finally left, and all that was left was herself and Harry. Harry! She had almost forgotten! She half crawled, half dragged herself to where she had hidden her little boy. She slowly moved the blanket back and lifter Harry into her arms. She could clearly see through her blood encrusted eyes that he was unable to recognize her bruised and bloodied face. All Bellatrix could do was hug her little boy tight to her body. She took her wand out and used it to asses her injuries, she then shouted the enchantment aguamenti so that she could wash the blood off her face. She stared into those little green eyes and started to sing the only song she really knew, not so much for Harry, but for herself.

" Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around  
>Nothing's gonna harm you, no sir, not while I'm around<br>Demons are prowling everywhere nowadays  
>I'll send them howling, I don't care, I've got ways<p>

No one's gonna hurt you, no one's gonna dare  
>Others can desert you, not to worry, whistle I'll be there<br>Demons'll charm you with a smile for awhile  
>But in time nothing can harm you, not while I'm around" As she finished a single tear ran down her face. "Nothings gonna harm you Harry Sirius Lestrange." *<p>

***Not while I'm around, Sweeney Todd**

**A.N.: Thanks a ton for all the reads! And PLEASE comment!**


	3. The Country

**THANKS to: Penny is Wise and Swit-cuppycakes for commenting, enjoy Chapter 2!,**

**Senpen Banka- I'm glad you like the story, and I'm happy you think I chose the right route with Bellatrix. I primarily did it to really emphasize and show that she would really give up anything to keep Harry safe (i.e. lavish lifestyle, fortune...). And I have made a FINAL decision that it is going to be Harry/ Tonks later on in the story.**

***All rights and characters go to the Genius known as J.K. Rowling for she and she alone created the wonderful world of Harry Potter***

_Chapter 2: The Country_

**Devon, England**

**~1 1/2 years later~**

"Mummy out!" Harry called to his mother while pointing at the little window in their small shack in the countryside. Bellatrix sighed as she looked at Harry, he had grown a lot in the past year or so, but she knew he wasn't even close to the average height and weight of a two and a half-year old. She tried to ignore Harry as he continued to pester her about wanting to go outside. The shack they had was small, but had a window and a fireplace which she knew must seem like a palace compared to what Harry was used to.

"Mummy, out!" Harry persisted, this time slightly louder.

"No Harry, Mummy has to finish this dress and then we'll talk." Bellatrix said, not even looking up from her needle work. She had been able to find work in a small shop in town mending dresses from home. She wasn't paid as much as if she went into the shop everyday, but Bellatrix knew it was safer for Harry this way since they hadn't been found in almost a year.

"Harry out alone!" Harry continued to plead. Bellatrix now looked up from her worked frustrated, she loved Harry more than anything, but being cooped up in a room with a two-year old could get to anybody at times.

"No Harry you can't go out alone because a death eater is gonna come along and kill you." She said slightly louder than she had meant to, but it did get Harry to shut up so she could finish the dress she was working on.

Harry went back to looking out the window. He really liked living in the country, it was better than the city. When his mother finally did take a break from her work, their walks in the woods were great. Harry rested his chin on his little arms letting out a 'Hmgf' before he could stop himself. He quickly looked over his shoulder to make sure his Mother hadn't heard. She was the greatest mother in all the world, but the one thing she couldn't stand was unnecessary noise while she was working. The more he stared at the beckoning woods the more he wanted to go out. It wasn't fair that he had to stay locked up in the house with his mom due to a bunch of seemingly non-existent villains that had made it their life goal to ruin himself and his mother's life. Besides, he could handle any old, rotten, stinkin', death eater. He had never actually seen one, yet they somehow seemed to be lurking around every turn. Every other sentence from his mother's mouth seemed to contain warnings about the mysterious beings. Harry looked back out the window trying to make a game out of counting the gnomes that would pop up out of what had to be at one point a garden.

Bellatrix looked back at her son, she knew she was going to have to come up with something to let some energy out of that kid or he was going to tear the house down. They both looked up as the previous radio song ended and the broadcaster was announcing the next one. Bellatrix had become fond of the little music playing devices while working in a muggle laundromat, and the different songs could captivate little Harry for hours

" Thank you to The Beatles, and their hit single All You Need is Love. Now switching gears we have little orphan Annie and Daddy Warbucks singing I Don't Need Anything but You from the Broadway classic." The radio announcer boomed in his deep confident voice.

"Oh Harry! It's our song." Bellatrix exclaimed jumping to her feet, she didn't know why but for some reason herself, and even more so Harry, had absolutely fallen in love with the cheesy american musical. Bellatrix gave a little chuckle as she saw Harry trying to stay mad at he by continuing to stare out the window. She ran up behind Harry scooping him up in her arms tickling him. It didn't take long for him to be completely at her mercy laughing his little head of. She slung him on her hip and soon began waltzing across the room, over exaggerating the turns and jumps just in time for their favorite part.

"[WARBUCKS]: You've wrapped me around

That cute little finger.

You've made life a song ...

You've made me the singer!

[ANNIE]: I'm poor as a mouse,

[WARBUCKS]: I'm richer than Midas.

[WARBUCKS AND ANNIE]: But nothing on earth

Could ever divide us!

And if tomorrow, I

'm an apple seller, too-

I don't need anything but you!"

Bellatrix sang along to all the words trying to stay on pitch, Harry also jumping in for the parts he knew.

"[WARBUCKS AND ANNIE]: We're two of a kind

The happiest pair now

Like Fred and Adelle, we're floating

On air now.

[WARBUCKS AND ANNIE]: Together at last!

Together for ever!

We're tying a knot,

They never can sever!

[WARBUCKS]: I don't need sunshine now,

To turn my skies at blue -

[WARBUCKS AND ANNIE]:I don't need anything but you!"* Bellatrix abruptly put a hand over Harry's laughing mouth as there was a loud crash outside. She silently made her way to the radio to turn it off. All of a sudden her laughing fun demeanor had changed and her face became dead serious.

"Harry I want you to get the bag and put the emergency things in it while I see what's going on." Bellatrix whispered, she knew it was probably nothing, just some nosy neighbors or those muggle girls in uniforms always trying to sell her something. But that was the exact type of thinking that would end her up in a cell in Azkaban. She peered out the one window just long enough to see her worst nightmare, she quickly shut the curtains and blew out the oil lamp. Bellatrix found Harry trying to fit a pan in the sack when she grabbed his hand telling him to leave everything. Bellatrix tried to take a deep breath, those weren't just any two Aurors out there it was Alastor Moody and James Potter, and two others she had never seen before. Suddenly there was a loud noise as the front door burst open. Before Bellatrix or Harry could register what was going on a stupefy missed Harry's head by about a centimeter.

"Who in the hell attacks a child!" Bellatrix yelled still keeping a death grip on Harry's hand. She sent her most powerful reducto at Moody, but he deflected it.

"Oh I don't know maybe Lord Voldemort." James Potter said with as much sarcasm as possible.

"Oh can it Potter, like you ever did anything to stop him!" Bellatrix snapped back at him.

She had to admit she was doing pretty good as she sent two more Expelliarmuses at the two Aurors in front of her. Then suddenly she heard cry from Harry as a stray stinging hex hit him square in the face. Bellatrix looked down panicked that her son had been severely injured, but realized too late that in her alarm she had completely forgotten about Moody and Potter. Harry screamed as Diffindo hit his mother's left shoulder making a gash so deep that you could see bone.

Bellatrix screamed at the pain saying quite a few choice words mainly pointed at Alastor.

"Lestrange you're under arrest for the murder of Harry Potter, and will await a formal hearing in Azkaban prison." Moody called getting too confident in thinking this fight was over. Bellatrix took what little strength she had and bolted for the back door with Harry trying in her arms. The two Aurors she didn't recognize were probably waiting for her in the back since they didn't come in with Moody and Potter. As she burst out the back door knocking it off its hinges she hit the first Auror with a stupefy and the second expelliarmus catching his wand in mid-air. She flew too the front yard trying to apparate, but she couldn't.

"Anti- apparation wards" she muttered under her breath. Suddenly it all made sense the stumbling and the crash,

"ACCIO PORTKEY!" Bellatrix yelled so loud it made her lungs hurt. She was more than relieved when a chipped flower-pot came flying at her.

"Hold on tight." she whispered to Harry as the pot landed in their hands. If she had been only half a second later James could have caught her, she had almost felt His hands closing on the hems of her robes before herself and Harry were flung into the air.

Lily was anxiously pacing the ground outside of the Burrow, Molly had tried to convince her to come inside multiple times, but Lily wanted to be right there when her husband got back. Why Alastar had suggested they have the portkey's take off and landing spot be here instead of the ministry she would never know,but for the time being it was much mtor calming for her nerves to know that she would be the first thing her husband would see. Lily however, just couldn't get the image of Bellatrix Lestrange's deranged face out of her head after she had just murdered her infant son. When Fudge had started going after specific known death eaters James had made it his personal vengeance mission to make sure Bellatrix got the kiss. They had been so close so many times too, but she somehow always managed to slip through his fingers. She had a good feeling though about this time, that somehow it would be different. All of a sudden in the distance she saw it, small at first, but then getting larger... the portkey.

"They're here! They're back!" Lily yelled into the house she couldn't wait to see James, hug him, and know he was alright. But when the Portkey landed it was not her husband that she saw, but a tangled mess of hair and rags and the all too familiar face of Bellatrix Lestrange. Lily was stunned as she looked into the woman's eyes something seemed different, was it fear she saw in the woman's eyes? Then she saw it, her arm was barely still attached to her was all over her, and the emaciated looking boy standing next to her. Wait, a boy, a boy that looked shockingly like James.

"Harry?" she said under her breath reaching for wand, but she was too late as Bellatrix Lestrange and the mysterious little boy shot up into the air in a cloud of black smoke.

Bellatrix didn't even know where she had apparated to, all she could tell was that she was in some sort of Alley somewhere. She was breathing heavily and the pain of what had happened was really starting to kick in. The swelling from hex on Harry's cheek had gotten worse, as she looked down she felt her throat closing as she saw her arms it was still barely connected to her body and she was losing blood fast. With her good hand she felt in her dress for a small vial of essence of dittany. She shut her eyes and bit her tongue as her wound bubbled when the liquid was poured over it. She then tour a piece of cloth of her dress and wrapped it almost painfully tight around her arm. When she found the strength to sit up she saw Harry looking at her apprehensively little tears rolling down his little face. She took him in her good arm and held him close. After a while he looked up at her, "Who's Harry Potter, Mummy?" He asked in innocently Bellatrix had to smile. She took a deep breath knowing it was better to have this conversation sooner rather than later. She looked into her little boy's dark eyes and said, "Harry we have to have a little talk."

** .:**

**-Please comment about what you guys thought of this chapter I will be looking forward to your reactions and concerns!**

**-* I Don't Need Anything but You, from Annie.**

**- Didn't mean for this to become a song fic, but I always just imagined that song playing during that scene with Bellatrix and Harry.**

**- Chapter 3 is SOON to come!**


	4. You're All I Have Left

**Thanks to: Hoosier Cullen, Senpen Banka, Jslee102, Sakuri Lisel, Penny is Wise, Swit-cuppycakes, dullLogic (don't worry things will start to get better for Bella and Harry), Shao4361,**

**HoosierCullen- Thanks for the feedback I am not going to have Harry reunited with the Potters right away because Dumbledore and Bellatrix will co-decide that due to the traumatic interactions Harry has had with James (Ministry attempts at arresting Bellatrix) he is not mature enough to understand or want James or Lily to be his parents. Thanks for the great review, and I hope you continue to follow my story!**

**Sakura Lisel- I realize that there were a couple things that weren't really clear in my last chapter, and I'm glad you asked your questions because I'm sure others will be confused later on too.**

**1.) In the next chapter the 'seek asylum at Hogwarts' piece of the description is going to come into play, I needed a couple of chapters showing how horrendous of a situation Bellatrix and Harry were in to emphasize how desperate they were to have to go to dumbledore for help.**

**2.) What I think is going to happen with Lily knowing about Harry is James is going to be blinded by his hate for Bellatrix and refuse to believe that Harry 'Lestrange' is his son, and it will be hard to explain without giving the next few chapters away, but Harry will stay with Bellatrix, because he decides he's not ready to accept James and Lily as his parents(for now!)**

**3.)The Portkey was not created by Bellatrix it was what brought Moody and the other aurors there b/c the ministry had been watching Bellatrix and Harry waiting for the right time to make the arrest for the past couple of days( hence placing the anti-apparation wards so they couldn't escape.)**

**4.) She wasn't splinched she was hit with Diffindo (courtesy of James Potter) which is a severing hex, causing whatever is hit with it to sever in two, and in this case it was Bellatrix's arm.**

**I hopes this clears things up, and I realize that chapter 2 isn't my best chapter. I was writing it at like 2:00 am and I didn't edit it as carefully as I usually do. PROMISE things will be clearer in my next chapter. And thanks for reading my story!**

Chapter 3: You're All I Have Left

Public Bus- traveling to suburbs outside of London

~3 years later~

Harry stared out the window trying not to think about his grumbling stomach. He had learned a lot since the attack by the Aurors on him and his mum. He knew he was much more mature and other boys his age, but he guessed that's what came from always being on the run. Harry knew his mother worried about him, because he had almost become as paranoid as she is. Danger though, seemed to really be lurking around every corner, and if he could avoid a near death experience he gladly would.

The only friend Harry seemed to have in the world was his mum, he knew that she could never betray him to anyone because she didn't have anyone to really betray him to. She was the best, no matter how alone, or cold, or hungry he was feeling all he needed was a hug from his mother and he knew everything was going to be okay.

Harry knew a couple of the Aurors, but the one that seemed to always be around was James Potter, it seemed that when ever he showed up the next day they were being uprooted and having to trek to some other far corner of England.

Harry looked up at his mum and took her hand in his, she smiled down at him but then went back to nervously looking ahead. He knew his mum had been awfully worried lately because not just the Aurors, but the death eaters had really started to catch up to them. The woman his mother used to be kind of freaked him out sometimes, but he knew that she had changed, and she seemed to deserve forgiveness more than anyone. She had given everything up for him, and would die to protect him. She was the only one that could make him feel safe and warm anymore, and the least he could do to give something back to her was offer her his forgiveness.

_FLASHBACK:_

_" Harry we need have to have a little talk," His mother said gently stroking his face, "you see there are two types of people in this world bad ones and good ones. But sometimes it's hard to tell whether what they're doing is for good or if it's for bad."_

_"But Mummy I don't understand what does this have to do with Harry Potter"_

_"Shhh, Don't say his name, and I'm getting to that part, Now there was a very bad wizard who wanted to do very bad things, and he tricked many people into doing bad things for him. They were called death eaters. And years ago I used to be a death eater" Harry couldn't hide the shock on his face. "I was said to be the worst death eater of them all. I did many bad things I killed and tortured many innocent people all because the dark lord told me too. And one night the dark lord wanted me to accompany him the night he planned to murder a newborn baby named Harry Potter"_

_"Di..did you ki..kill Harry Potter? Is that why those men wanted to..to take you away?" Little Harry asked, his voice shaking._

_"Yes Harry I killed him, but it was too much for me and I went home and got you and ran away without a second thought." Bellatrix reached down trying to stroke Harry's head, but he batted her hand away._

_"Please Harry, I'm not the woman I used to be. I left that life behind, you know in your heart that I love you, and you love me too. There are too many people out there in this world trying to get us, for us not to trust each other completely."_

_"Is that why they wanted to arrest you back there, they still think there bad."_

_"That's right Harry" Bellatrix said smiling " They think I'm still a death eater and they want to take you away from me." All Harry could say was 'oh' as he nestled his little face back into his mother's dress._

_END FLASHBACK _

Harry Looked back out the bus window waving the memory away. They were apparently going to visit his aunt in which he had never heard of, and that's why they were taking the bus so there was no risk of being magically traced.

Bellatrix looked anxiously ahead, she hadn't seen her sister in over 15 years, she wouldn't be surprised if Andromeda didn't want anything to do with her. This had to work through, this lifestyle was getting too dangerous for Harry and she knew if she didn't do something Harry was going to get seriously injured. She had found her sister's name in a muggle telephone book, and Bellatrix wasn't surprised they lived in a muggle neighborhood. The bus finally reached their stop and she grabbed Harry and their small bag of stuff and jumped off the the muggle transportation. As they walked up the walkway Bellatrix started to get cold feet. By the time they reached the door Bellatrix was seriously considering just taking Harry and getting the hell out of there. She took a deep breath now standing on the welcome mat, and looked around, her sister's house was cute and cozy. The perfect place she would have wanted to raise Harry; if things had been different.

Harry looked up at his mother who was clearly nervous, and hesitating to ring the doorbell. He took her hand in his and gave it a squeeze like she did when he was scared, and he reached forward and rang the doorbell.

Bellatrix held her breath as she heard rustling footsteps from within the house. She hadn't seen her sister in so long, her sister hadn't seen _her_ in so long! Bellatrix shut her eyes saying silent prayers that maybe there was an off-chance Andromeda hadn't seen a newspaper in 15 years.

Andromeda looked up from reading a book to her daughter in the playroom, she hadn't been expecting anybody and it made her nervous knowing she was alone with Nymphadora. She told her daughter to wait there, and hurried out of the room. Andromeda quickened her step not wanting to keep this mysterious caller waiting, when she reached the door she put on a fake smile and opened it. Not seeing what she could have expected in her wildest dreams.

"Andi!" The voice of her deranged ex-sister exclaimed.  
>"Be..Bella, Wh..What are you doing here?" She said unable to control her stuttering. As she looked at her sister and the little boy standing next to her (who must be the son Narcissa had told her about). Andromeda's sister didn't look like the once glamorous and feared death eater, but someone who looked tired, starving, and scared. Looking closer she realized her sister didn't just look thin, but emaciated, and the little boy she seemed to have a death grip on was shaking even though it was July. Normally Andromeda would have been scared to death, and sent her sister away immediately. However, she couldn't tell if it was her sister genuine excitement that she had even answered the door, or the rags they were dressed in that made her realize how much her sister must really needed her help.<p>

Taking a deep breath she finally said, "Bella why don't you come in," slightly nervously.

Bellatrix couldn't describe the weight that was lifted of her shoulders when her sister had invited her in. They were 50 percent there, now all she needed was to get Andromeda to listen to her. She led Harry into the house behind her trying to never let him out of her sight. Bellatrix couldn't help but admit how nice her sisters house was it wasn't cheesy, but still gave a friendly, old-school atmosphere. When they reached the living room Bellatrix let Harry sit on the couch while she went to the kitchen to help her sister get tea. When she couldn't stand the stony silence anymore she finally decided to discuss the elephant in the room. "You're probably wondering why I'm here." She was more than hurt when she got no response from her sister,

"Andi please," Bellatrix continued to beg. " I need your help, _we_ need your help." she said gesturing to Harry in the next room.

"How Bella, how can I trust you. After what you did, I needed help too once. When I wanted to marry Ted, you just stood there and let Mum and Dad humiliate me like that" Andromeda said almost yelling, tears forming in her eyes.

"I know, and there's not a day that goes by where I don't think about it, but I've changed I'm a different woman now. I haven't had a thought about going back to the dark Lord, or has an unforgivable curse left my wand in 5 years. I swear I'll do anything to prove it, a pensieve, veritaserum, an unbreakable vow, a.."

"Bella, I believe you" Andromeda said quietly.

"What?" Bella couldn't help but say in amazement.

"What I mean is, I believe you've changed I've seen the way you look at Leo, you obviously c.."

"Wait, how do you know about Leo?" Bellatrix asked harsher than she had intended

"Cissy sent me an owl after he was born."

" Well Leo is dead." Bellatrix said a familiar eerie and distanced look entering her eyes. " That out there is Harry."

"You don't mean _Harry_ as in _Harry_ Po..."

" No I don't mean Harry Potter." Bellatrix said once again becoming defensive. " They just happen to have the same name." She said this time less vehemently.

"I don't know what I was thinking." Andromeda chuckled uneasily, "It's just I wanted to believe so badly it wasn't you who did it..." Bellatrix made the executive decision that her sister was not ready to hear the truth, and as much as it pained she told Andromeda that she had killed Harry Potter.

"But that's what did it for me I came home and got my little Harry and ran away, that's why I need your help the death eaters are after us, and I don't who to turn to,

"The ministry?" Andromeda suggested weakly.

" Pfft, fat chance at that they still think I'm the conniving Bellatrix Lestrange; lunatic death eater. They have orders to kill me _and_ Harry on sight."

"Okay so the ministry is out, and all the death eaters basically want your heart on a silver platter." Andromeda said looking up at her sister for confirmation.

"We should bring the tea out for Harry" Bellatrix said changing subject at being reminded of her hopeless situation.

When they came out Harry had fallen asleep on the couch, "Sorry about that" Bella said turning to her sister, "the last few days have been kinda hectic." After she had finished speaking Bellatrix reached down and gently stroked Harry's hair. As his eyes slowly opened and fear entered them, clearly from not recognising his surroundings and jumped in the air about a 6 inches. Bellatrix turned back to her sister a little embarrassed " Like I said it's been hectic." The two women looked back down at Harry as a huge grumble left his stomach. Harry clutched his stomach and looked up at his mother tears forming in his eyes. Bellatrix took her son's hand in hers and tried to tell him with her eyes that everything was going to be okay.

"Tea and cookies isn't gonna be enough, is it?" Andromeda said smiling as she looked on her nephew's starving face. Bellatrix looked at her sister surprisingly grateful, and nodded her head.

" How about I boil some porridge and bring it out here for you." Harry weakly nodded his head, but Bellatrix seemed to object.

"I can guarantee you're gonna want to have him eat in the kitchen. Table manners haven't exactly been a priority these past few years." Andromeda's sister said looking uneasy. When they got to the kitchen Andromeda put some water for porridge on to boil, they sat there for a while in complete silence. Andromeda was racking her brain for any possible solution to this situation, she couldn't send them back out on the streets, but Ted would never let them stay here, and if the death eaters were really on their tail it wouldn't be safe for Nymphadora... Nymphadora! she had almost forgotten when she looked up there was her little daughter standing in the doorway her hair dark orange the color it turned when she was confused. She immediately ran up to her daughter taking her in her arms. " Oh Nymphadora, I'm so sorry I completely forgot you were upstairs." Andromeda said cuddling her 5 year old.

Bellatrix stepped forward, admittedly hurt that her sister had kept her daughter hidden from her for so long. She loved Harry to pieces, but had always wanted a little girl to spoil absolutely rotten with dresses and dolls.

Bellatrix wanted to get a closer look at her secret niece. As the little girl looked up to see the mysterious women suddenly getting closer to her in fear she buried her face in her mother's shirt. Subconsciously turning her hair snow white. Bellatrix pulled her hand back abruptly,

"She's a Metamorphmagus !" Bella said in shock. Andromeda looked up and seeing her sister's of-guard face became nervous, back in the day her sister had been a real stickler about blood status. And a child like Nymphadora were the types that used to set Bellatrix really on edge, but she had changed now; right? Andromeda still gently slid her daughter behind her as she stood returning to eye level with her sister. Bellatrix however, bent down so she was now kneeling and looking directly into the eyes of Nymphadora.

" I'm your Auntie Bella." she said trying to sound as friendly as possible, but other than Harry, she had never really done very well with kids. But her niece sadly backed away looking more terrified than ever.

"Bella I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I just thought.. you with her father being..."

" She's perfect" Bellatrix said cutting her sister off. " I want you to know that, I.. I want her to know that." She reached forward taking Nymphadora in her arms, "I've changed Andi, I want to be a good auntie." Andromeda felt tears threatening her eyes at her sister's words. She surprisingly felt terribly guilty for even ever doubting her sister in the first place. They all looked up as the kettle for the porridge whistled, Andromeda quickly poured Harry's steaming hot bowl of it and set down in front of him. Andromeda realized that Bella hadn't been kidding when she said Harry's table manners needed some work, he didn't just chew with his mouth open or hold is fork wrong. Harry full on shoved his face in the bowl shoveling the food in like he would never get to eat again, (even though that was probably an honest concern for her nephew and his mother.) When he had finished the rather large portion in no more than 5 minutes flat, he just stared at the bowl. Then it ALL came back up, however, unlike most 5 year olds that would panic and cry. Harry just let it happen somehow managing to get it all to land neatly in the bowl, and when he was finished just wiped his face on his sleeve. He then seemingly harmlessly just stared at his now once again full bowl. Bellatrix though seemed to, from experience, see beyond the harmless act. " Don't you dare eat that!" She commanded.

As Andromeda was trying not to be completely horrified by her sister and her nephew's behavior suddenly it came to her, the solution to their problem! Who was the one person that didn't answer to the Ministry or You Know Who?, Dumbledore. He had been able to help her and Ted when she was on the run from her family, and he had to be willing to help her now; he just had too! Bellatrix would also be able to go under veritaserum and testify as proof she had changed. And he had the squib Argus Filch working at the school so he couldn't object to letting her sister and nephew stay at Hogwarts and work.

"Bella, may I have a word with you in the other room?" Andromeda asked,

" I guess," Bellatrix answered, but not without looking uneasily at Harry. " Will he be okay?" She asked with genuine concern. Andromeda looked sadly at her sister taking Bella's and in hers,

"He'll be fine." And with that she led her sister into the living room.

"Hey, What's your name." Nymphadora asked rather confused, but still confidently. The woman and the boy seemed nice, and they were apparently related to each other and she wanted to figure out who they were. She moved so she was sitting right next to him, "ehem I'm still waiting." she said crossing her little arms over her chest. He sat up a bit like he had been off in another world.

"Oh sorry, My name's Harry."

"Harry who?" Nymphadora pressed. "I'm Nymphadora Rose Tonks, at your service," She said giving a little salute. Harry was about to answer when he remembered how people generally didn't react well when they heard his last name. And he liked this girl and didn't want her to be scared of him. So he decided to stick with,

"Just Harry"

Nymphadora however, not taking a hint, continued on with her interrogation. " How old are you?"

"5" Harry answered.

"Really" She said shocked. That meant Harry was the same age as her, but he was so small? "That means you're the same age as me." Nymphadora continued, " I've never had a relative the same age as me before." At these words Harry seemed to visibly perk up, other than his mom he had never had any other family let alone one that was his same age. Harry had never felt this feeling with another person before, it was a sort of connection not like the one he had with his mum, but similar. He suddenly wanted more than anything to be able to trust this girl, to share secrets with her, play hide and seek, board games, and above all just see her again. Harry leaned in real close to his new cousin and whispered, " Do you know about, you know,...magic."

"Of course I know about magic, both mum and dad are wizards." Nymphadora said giggling.

" Well I didn't know." Harry said defensively giggling. Nymphadora looked up and right at Harry's eyes just like his mother had done moments before to her.

"Harry do you want to be best friends forever"

"Yes, Yes!" Harry said excited.

"Then we have to do a spit shake." Nymphadora siad with a smug grin, because she knew what this was and Harry obviously didn't. Harry however uneasily looked at his cousin.

"Is it gonna hurt?"

"No it's not gonna hurt," She said laughing. " All you gotta do is this." She said spitting in her palm. " and then we shake." Harry was a little unsure it seemed a little gross, but yet again he was just about to eat his own vomit. So he spit right in his little palm and then shook his cousins hand.

"Best freinds." Nymphadora said

"Forever," Harry finished.

Bellatrix nervously followed her sister into the other room, did her sister no longer trust her? Was she going to throw her out? What would she do then?

When they were a good distance from the kitchen so the kids wouldn't be able to hear them Andromeda proposed her plan.

"Are you insane!" Bellatrix said distressed, " I don't know if you remember our school days, but I was never really one of Dumbledore's favorites."

"That not the point though," Andromeda tried to say as comforting as possible. "The point is that you have changed. I can see that you care about Harry deeply, and if I can see it Dumbledore will definitely see it. Bella look at me, we can get through this, and hopefully by this time tomorrow you and Harry will have a home in the safest place on earth."

" I know, but the ministry, what if this doesn't work? I..I can't leave Harry, or..or go to Azkaban!" Andromeda's sister almost wailed. Andromeda took her sister frail body in her arms stroking her hair trying to get her to calm down like Bella used to do when she was little.

They both looked up suddenly in shock seeing the frame of none other than Ted Tonks in the doorway. Andromeda nervously got to her feet from where she had sat with her sister on the couch. "Ted, you're home early" She said anxiously.

"What on earth is she doing here," He demanded with pure hatred in his voice. Looking not too pleased to see his crazed, supremacist, sister-in-law sitting in his living room. Bellatrix tried to become very interested in a tear in her dress, but when she looked up she found her sister and brother-in-law to still be staring at her awkwardly. She had never been very good in these types of situations, and always seemed to say the wrong thing.

"Hey Ted, Long time no see?" She said weakly, damnit Bella! definitely the wrong thing to say.

Ted however, looked distracted, as he rapidly searched the room for something. He suddenly grabbed his wife by the shoulders and shook her slightly the panic clear on his face, "Where is she, where's Nymphadora!" Andromeda was about to answer, but Ted didn't give her time as he sprinted from the room.

Ted raced through the halls anxiety pulsing through his veins, he couldn't explain it but something had seemed of about his sister-in-law. He still was plagued with the dread of what he might find in the next room. Ted had heard enough stories and read enough papers to know that Bellatrix was not above killing a 5 year old. When he finally reached the kitchen he felt as though someone had just let all the air out of a balloon. There his daughter was sitting smiling her big toothless smile, and another little boy was sitting next to her. "Oh thank god Dora, you're safe! he exclaimed rushing forward and picking his daughter up in his arms. "Now who's your little friend?" he asked his daughter playfully. When he looked back down at the chair. However, the scrawny kid wasn't there anymore, somehow he had managed to get down and crawl under the table, and was now at the other side of the kitchen. Holding out a little knife, looking more scared than Ted had ever seen a kid before.

"I know you... y..you're an Auror. Y..you're gonna try and throw me and mum in a cold Azkaban cell" Harry said his little hand shaking as he held out his little pocket knife. Ted tried to move forward to calm the kid down but all he did was yell louder. He looked up relieved to see his wife and her sister standing in the doorway, but he never could be prepared for what happened next.

"Oh Harry are you okay I never should have left you that long." Bellatrix exclaimed pulling her son into a tight hug. A million thoughts were swirling around in Ted's mind now, Bellatrix had a kid? She never struck him as even remotely close to the motherly type, yet she seemed to really care about this Harry boy. None of the less he was still pretty annoyed that Andromeda had her sister over without even consulting him first. Ted gave his wife a look that meant they needed to talk now, and they both exited the room.

"How could you have not told me she was coming!" Ted said more hurt than angry.

" I didn't know she was coming, she kind of just appeared on our doorstep. Please Ted, they really need our help, she doesn't have _anywhere_ else to go." Andromeda begged taking her husband's hand in her own. "It will only be tonight."

"Oh hell no!" when his wife looked upon him like he was being inappropriately cruel he added in "Do you remember her threatening to chop my balls off, before I could taint your 'pureblood' with them when we were dating! So excuse me and my genitalia if we don't feel super comfortable with that woman sleeping under the same roof as our 5 year old daughter." At the end of Ted's rant Andromeda still wasn't about to back down.

"Please... Teddy please, it's only going to be for one night, and kicking her out would just be stooping down to their level." Ted thought for a long time, and finally gave in and surrendered.

"She can stay, but what are you gonna do with her tomorrow morning?"

"I've found a place where she might be able to stay."

"Really if you found somewhere that would willingly house the known murderer of Harry Potter I would really love to hear it." A smile appeared on Andromeda's face as she let one word leave her lips,

"Hogwarts."

**A.N.:**

**- SORRY, about the really long wait! It was the end of the trimester this week so I had a TON of stuff to do.**

**- FINAL PAIRING DECISION: Tonks/Harry. (as you can see from this chapter)**

**- ATTENTION: in this story Harry and Tonks are the same age, so they will be going to Hogwarts together and both be sorted into to Gryffindor. SO... I am taking votes on who is going to be in the golden trio. Obviously Tonks and Harry but the other candidates are,**

**~Neville,**

**~Ron,**

**~Hermione.**

***As always I love to hear what you guys think about my story so PLEASE comment!***


	5. A Place to Call Home

**Thanks to: OHSHC Forever, Penny is Wise, Jslee 102, HoosierCullen, StoryFreak0083, discb, senpen banka, dullLogic, Mizuni15, Ic1831, SaberClaw5544, Breitve, Darkfire3012, HiveDragon,**

**dullLogic- ****Bellatrix did not torture the Longbottoms because she fled with Harry literally right after the Dark Lord disappeared, but Neville's parent's have still been tortured into insanity because Barty Crouch Jr. and Rodolphus Lestrange did not let an absent Bellatrix stop them! Also sadly, I think that Bellatrix will have to be bound to Dumbledore by a wizard oath, but Dumbledore will not support it; it will be insisted upon by Fudge. **

**HoosierCullen- ****First and foremost I really appreciate your review, and I hope you continue sharing your ideas/suggestions with me as the story goes on. I thought a lot about having more Lily and James in these first few chapters, but in the end decided on leaving them out of the last one (chapter 3). But no worries! in chapter 5 we will be seeing A LOT of Lily Potter. And don't worry him and Nymphadora will be staying very close over the years. By the time 1991 roles around Harry is going to know Hogwarts like the back of his hand, but I'm not sure yet if he's going to really take advantage of the Library, professors...etc. However, he is going to be really into magical creatures and spend a lot of time with Hagrid. I am still not sure what type of relationship I want Snape to have with Harry. Bellatrix definitely won't trust him (nor anybody really for that matter!) but I'm not sure Harry will react to him and vice-versa. Dumbledore will immediately realize who Harry is, and I can't really explain more without giving away the chapter, but Harry **_**will**_** stay with Bellatrix. And for who Harry will be close with/golden trio member I am leaning towards having it consist of Harry, Tonks, and Hermione.**

****Also just wanted to warn you that his chapter might be a little rough in the spelling/grammar/capitalization department, because I was kind of rushing to get it up. Sorry! :(((**

_Chapter 4: A Place to Call Home_

**Dumbledore's office-Hogwarts.**

_**~24 hours later~**_

Bellatrix Lestrange clutched a frail little boy to her side as green flames surrounded her son, Andromeda, and herself. Finally they hit solid ground making Bella's anxiety only increased, she took a deep breath-taking Harry's hand and stepped out of the fire. Her senses were hit with all the familiar memories she had of this room. Bellatrix had tried to distance herself from the old Bellatrix Lestrange, but being back here only filled her head with images she had tried so hard to forget. Endless detentions for hexing muggleborns and Gryffindors, walking through the halls thinking she was so superior to everybody else those days were over though, she knew it, Andromeda knew it, but would Dumbledore know? As she looked up and pulled her thick hair from her eyes she did not see what she was expecting. She stared into the stone glares of Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, Cornelius Fudge, and of course behind the grand desk in the center of the room the great Albus Dumbledore. When Bellatrix looked around the all too familiar room she noticed the man she had spent the last 6 years running from, Alastar Moody, and 4 other Aurors all with their wands trained on her and Harry. She quickly whipped Harry who was already trembling with fear behind her before turning back to her sister and accidently hissing "What are they doing here, you said no ministry!" Andromeda was looking uneasily around trying to think of the best way to explain her lie. "I had to Bella there was no other way."

"I can't believe you lied to me, they'll never listen to us." Bellatrix shrieked.

" Bellatrix!" Andromeda said trying to sound as commanding as possible. "You have to calm down, this is how they want you to react. You have to show them what you showed me and Ted." Andromeda finished almost pleading with her sister. Mad Eye Moody took this as a good opportunity to step forward and voice his opinion.

"Well Albus, I don't know what you think but if there is one type of person out there that never will change it's a Death Eater, and at the end of today the only thing _she _will be gaining is a one way ticket to Azkaban." The second Moody had finished his statement Harry lost it,

" NO!...No! I won't let them I won't let them!" Harry screamed the tears pouring down his face,

"NO! I can't lose you! Please mum! PLEASE, don't let them take me away!" Harry yelled through sharp agitated breath holding on to his mother's waist in a death grip. "I...I c..ca..can't lose you." He said looking up at his mum, the one person he could trust, the tears still silently rolling down his face. Bellatrix held Harry close to her, now looking up at the other adults tears blurring her own vision.

"Please I...I. swear I've changed, please let us stay..if not for me, for him." she finished looking down at Harry who was still desperately sobbing into his mother's worn and tattered dress. Finally Dumbledore rose from his place and walked forward

"Mrs. Lestrange, you no longer have to worry help will always be given at Hogwarts for those who ask for it" Harry, Bellatrix, and Andromeda all let out about the biggest breaths anyone had ever heard at the Headmaster's words "Bellatrix I can see in your eyes that you have changed, but some of us," He said nodding to the other adults in the room "are still skeptical." Cornelius Fudge suddenly began to speak up as if Dumbledore's words had been some sort of cue, the short man cleared his throat and began to speak (trying not to let his voice tremble.) "Bellatrix Black Lestrange do you, or do you not deny being a dea-..."

"Maybe the boy should wait outside with Andromeda." Professor McGonagall interrupted concerned with the worried, almost sick looking expression that had come over the 5-year-old's face. Cornelius looked like he was going to object, but Dumbledore spoke first,

" That seems to me to be an excellent indeed, Minerva, unless Andromeda has any objections I think that would be the best choice for everyone. Andromeda quickly walked forward too nervous to even speak to the older adults in the room, as she tried to reach out for Harry's hand however, he wouldn't let go of his mother."No..NO please mum!," Harry wailed "Mom! Please don't let them take me! Please don't let them throw me to the dementors in Azkaban." He continued to wail. Bellatrix bent down to her knees so she was looking her son right in the eyes. "Harry shhhh." She whispered pulling Harry into Harry into a hug, but the 5 year old was still worked up and pushed his mother back. "No I won't let them take you! Moody is here so his buddy James Potter can't be far behind, and you know how he feels about us." The young child shouted getting more distressed as time went on.

The other adults in the room were clearly taken back on the young boys claim. It made them realize just how many clearly traumatizing experiences with Aurors he must have had to be able to recognize and name them at just 5 years old. They all watched as the young mother reached down and took her son in her arms. Holding him close to her and saying, "Harry, I need you to be brave. Do you understand honey?" Bellatrix's son nodded his head reluctantly, "What do I always say to you?" The Harry sighed and quietly said

"Nothin's gonna harm me, while you're around." Harry said quieter, Belllatrix smiled and gave her son one last hug.

Minerva Mcgonagall couldn't help but admit that her heart was warmed by the mother and son that were standing before her now. She remembered Bellatrix from her school days and she never seemed like the girl to have a family. Minerva remembered the pure chaos the child used to create, and that she herself was even a bit afraid of her. She had remembered hating the stoic child for her supremacist views, but also feeling bad for her as it seemed her eyes always contained a deep longing or sadness. When Albus had come to Minerva almost frantic about what Andromeda Tonks was asking them to do, she had admittedly already made her mind up, before hearing the situation. She now felt bad however, seeing this poor women and child, this was not the psychotic Bellatrix Lestrange they all knew from the paper's, but a mother and child that needed help. Minerva continued to think long and hard about her opinions of the matter she tried to rack her brain for any sort of subterfuge this might be for Bellatrix, but couldn't. She had seen the way the once lavish and vain slytherin looked at that little boy, the emptiness and pain was no longer evident in Bellatrix's eyes they were replaced with warmth and concern. She had given up everything for her son, been reduced to living on the streets clothed in nothing but rags she loved that little boy. And if someone like Bellatrix could learn to love, they definitely could learn to change.

Bellatrix held her breath until Harry left the room she didn't want to turn and face the people in front of her but she knew she had to. She kept her head down trying to stare at the floor, but was forced to look up again when Minister Fudge continued to read the charges against her.

"Bellatrix Black Lestrange do you, or do you not deny being a death eater and a member of he who must not be named Inner Circle." She nodded " Do you, or do you not deny participating in an, at this point unknown, amount of murders, tortures, and death eater raids." She nodded. The minister continued to read a very lengthy list of all the crimes she was guilty of, when finnaly they came to the one Bellatrix had dreaded since she had entered the office.

"Bellatrix Black Lestrange do you, or do you not plead guilty to the charge of murder of Harry James Potter." Bellatrix looked up slowly tears in her eyes and staring straight at Dumbledore shook her head. When the charges were done being read everyone just stood there in an awkward silence until Dumbledore cleared his throat pulling Cornelius from his own thoughts.

" Oh, and Mrs. Lestrange there is of course the matter of, well really insisted upon.., becuase...um.."

"Good God Cornelius spit it out!" Professor Mcgonagall said looking quite frustrated with the current Minister of Magic's lack of eloquence.

"YouNeedtobeboundtoAlbusDumbledore." He spewed out. Bellatrix was not the only one that looked confused at the jumble that had just been spewed from the Minister's mouth.

" I.. I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that." Bellatrix said. Cornelius took a deep breath and started again.

"You. Need. To be. Bound. To. Albus. Dumbledore. With a. Slave. Binding. Contract."

Bellatrix had to admit she was a little dumbfounded by the news. Vertiaserum, an unbreakable vow, she had expected that, but a binding contract? As angry as she was she knew she had to do it for Harry. Bellatrix slowly looked up,

"and what about Harry?" Dumbledore took this moment to step forward clearly realizing how delicate the situation, and how un-delicately Fudge was handling it.

" Harry will not be bound with an official contract, but he will be regarded under the same statis, and will have to carry his own weight and due his fair share around the school." Bellatrix nodded it would be a small price to pay for what the headmaster was allowing.

"Mrs. Lestrange, if you would please come forward." Severus said, speaking for the first time that day. Bellatrix slowly walked up to the headmaster's desk waiting as Severus took out a single piece of parchment, an unusual looking quill, and two vial containing clear liquid.

"Bellatrix if you would please hold out your hand," Snape pricked her finger and let a few droplets of blood was into the first vial, turning the liquid a deep red. He then did the same to Albus Dumbledore. Snape then brought the young witch's attention to the parchment in front of her and handing her a special looking quill said, "Bellatrix upon signing this contract you are binding yourself to Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and will not be able to leave the grounds of Hogwarts without his explicit permission." Bellatrix shakily moved forward 'do it for Harry' was all she could think as she signed the piece of paper. Her signature glowed gold for a second before turning black again. Then she took the vile and Dumbledore took his and they both drank it. She looked up not really feeling any different, all the adults were glaring daggers at her, but Dumbledore was oddly smiling at her almost like he was proud for what she did. The adults just stood there for a second in an awkward silence until Moody cleared his throat gruffly muttering, "and the wand Minister." Cornelius Fudge then walked forward.

"Ahh, Yes, of course, Mrs. Lestrange upon much delegation within the Wizengamot it has been decided that it will be in the best interest of everyone if you're wand is snapped." Bellatrix stood there shocked at the minister's words. The binding contract she had been able to bring herself to do, but giving up her magic? She would be surrendering the last thing that connected her to her old life. She slowly pulled her wand from it's place behind her shawl, and ran her hands over it. She had caused so much pain and loss with this wand, but it could stillbe used for good. She needed it what if she needed to protect Harry, but she wouldn't need to now; right?

"Do it for Harry." Dumbledore said looking right at her almost like he was trying to read her mind. She stared at the man for a second really considering his words, that was the first time ever someone other than her had addressed Harry by his name. He was always just reffered to his as 'the boy' or 'the kid with Lestrange'. For the first time he was being regarded as a person with actual feeling and a mind of his own, and if that meant giving up her wand so Harry could grow up here she would gladly do it. Bellatrix walked forward with as much confidence as she could muster and handed the wand to the minister of magic. She pressed her eyes shut as he took her he peice of dignity she had left from her. As the sickening sound of wood being snapped echoed throughout the office. It was hard for all the adults in the room to see the deed be done, no matter how evil or the acts the wizard did with that wand, breaking a witch or wizard's wand was like snapping a piece of them. When Bellatrix finally opened her eyes she could believe that there sitting on the headmaster's desk was her wand, her 12 and 1/4, walnut, dragon heart strong wand was sitting in two pieces right in front of her. After a long pause the other teachers left to leave, and Cornelius Fudge followed by Moody Flooed back to the ministry. Now only Bellatrix and Dumbledore remained she turned to leave, but was surprised when the old headmaster spoke.

"Bellatrix, might I have a word with you?" he said pointing to a table and chairs b a window in the corner of the office. He made a tray of steaming tea appear on the table and they sat down. The headmaster brought out a candy tin. "Would you like one?, they're..-"

"Lemon Drops." Bellatrix finished covering her mouth with her hand. When the Professor looked at her confused as to why she would know the name of a muggle candy all she could do was smile and say,

"They were my mother's favorite. She used to have to hide them in her bureau from my father since they were a muggle candy." The ex-death eater tentavely reached forward and plopped one of the bright yellow candies in her mouth. Dumbledore followed her lead and also plopped one in his mouth. they sat in silence for a couple minutes before Dumbledore finally spoke a smile appearing on his face.

"You know Bellatrix, you were ever very good at Occlumency, were you?" All Bellatrix could do was stare at him in amazement. How could he have looked into her mind without her knowing? Whenever the Dark Lord used legillimency on someone it left you on the floor screaming as all senses of privacy were unearthed. Fear however, quickly overtook the witch's shock. If he had seen her thoughts then he must know Harry was Harry _Potter. _What if he they tried to take Harry away from her? What if she got thrown back out on the streets? She looked up to see the headmaster chuckling,

"Yes Bella, I know that Harry was born Harry James Potter, and I won't lie my first thought was to whisk him back to the Potters because they miss him more than anything. But with seeing the one memory of you saving young Harry from the Death eaters that were coming soon behind you, I also saw many others. You love Harry more than life itself and have made more sacrifices than ever imaginable. He is your rock, the reason all these years you have never gone back, he is your reason to push on no matter how hard things get, and I am certain Harry sees you in a very similar way." When Bellatrix looked back up there were tears in her eyes all she could muster was.

"Thankyou, Thankyou so mu-..." she was silenced however, when the headmaster came forward and enveloped her in a hug. She let the tears freely fall from her eyes as she felt herself getting lost in the much older man's robes. When they finally broke apart Dumbledore was the first to speak.

"I am sorry I'm usually not as forward as that, but I looked into your eyes and i just saw so much pain and sadness, correct me if I'm wrong, but I'm assuming that Bellatrix Lestrange hasn't had very many hugs in her life, and hugs are a pleasure that nobody should live without" He ended his statement with his eyes once again twinkling. Bellatrix looked up tears still threatening to spill over and nodded, she took a deep breath and said

" I received my first hug from my sister on my wedding day, and my second from the Dark Lord." Dumbledore looked at her knowingly while nodding his head,

"I see, that his how so many abusers find their victims, they choose the ones that have never know security or kindness from anyone and make their move. Then before you know it you are so indebted to him and you cannot leave."

The adults talked for = a while about childhood, Hogwarts, Bellatrix told him about her traumatizing childhood the abuse from her father, her forced marriage with Rodolphus, and the inevitable abuse that soon followed. When they finally decided to retire Bellatrix thanked him once again and turned to leave but he stopped her and said "We have to tell him eventually Bella. but I agree with you that due to the traumas with James as a child Harry is not yet ready to know." Bellatrix looked at the man she had been told her whole life was a manipulative lunatic she let the first thing that came to her mind just slip out her lips, "His eleventh birthday before he would be going to Hogwarts, I will never be able to afford to send him here so I think we should make that our date for telling him." Dumbledore nodded in agreement and summoned a house elf to bring the witch to her new quarters.

When Harry was taken out of the room by his Aunt Andi, he was feeling more panicked than he had ever felt in his entire life. He could tell his aunt was worried about him, but her mind seemed to be elsewhere. After what seemed like ages a scruffy looking man with long rat tails of hair came briskly down the hall, "You," He growled pointing a bony finger at Harry,

"come with me." Harry looked at Andromeda unsure, but she nodded reassuringly that Harry should follow the man. Harry followed the man who had revealed himself as Filch one of the caretakers at Hogwarts. He had also revealed that Harry and his mother would be staying at Hogwarts. Harry had been so Happy he almost felt like hugging the man, but something told him that would not go over well. When they finally reached a large painting of a bowl of fruit. Harry was confused about why he had been taken here, when suddenly Filch walked forward and tickled the bright green pear and it transformed into a matching doorknob. Harry followed the man in and couldn't stop himself from letting his mouth drop open as he stared into the eyes of about 200 house elves. A small smile crept on his face as the majority of them rushed forward, overwhelming him with offerings of sweets and cakes. They were distracted from the new little boy standing in front of them by Filch loudly clapping his hands and yelling to get their attention. " Now listen all of you! This boy and his mother are here to work, therefore I don't want you treating them any differently than you would treat each other. Now it's up to you to teach our new arrivals not only their place, but every thing there is to know while working in the castle. They will receive daily assignments just like you on what jurisdictions of the castle they are in charge of cleaning for that day. Now please carry about your business as the mother of the boy will not be joining you all for a while." With these words a majority of the house elves, but a few stuck around and introduced themselves, a nice motherly elf who introduced herself as Norry, informed Harry that he would be learning everyone's name when his mother and him had supper. In the mean time she tasked a younger looking elf named Dobby* with showing the boy to his rooms a giving him a brief tour.

"Hello I'm Dobby, at your service" The little elf said stepping in front of Harry and doing a little bow. Harry giggled and responded,

"Oh no your not at my service, atleast I don't think you are, if anything I think our service has already been offered up to other people." Dobby stroked his chin like he was thinking hard, "Yah I guess you're right." He said smiling, " I like you, you're smart...eh Mr..."

Harry,..just Harry." Harry finished.

" Well Harry this looks like the beginning of a wonderful friendship."

" Really Dobby, we can be friends." Harry said amazed.

" Well... I mean Mr. Filch said you were one of us now," the elf said gesturing to the other elves around the kitchens so I guess theres nothing stopping us. Another older much larger looking elf came over and gave a Harry a quick jab to the arm, "Welcome to the family kid." said and when harry was still staring at him he understood and replied, "You can just call me uncle Snuff." Was attention was jerked from Uncle Snuff as Dobby pulled him up towards a rickety old staircase that led off the back of the kitchen. When they climbed about a flight of stairs Harry found himself in a corridor with 15 rooms all practically erupting with noise as elves chased each other from room to room, and the hallways and rooms definitely showed the repercussions. But Harry didn't today was the happiest day of his entire life. When Dobby looked back and asked what he thought all Harry could think to say was "It's perfect."

That night Harry and his mother got ready for bed under circumstances they had never experienced before. There had been an extra set of work clothes and a set of night clothes, and for the first Harry enjoyed a hot meal and warm bath before he went to bed. Harry loved his mother and his room, although it was a little bare he knew that they could spice it up with time. Unlike the other rooms that contained 5, 3 bed high bunkbeds a child size trunk for each of the occupant. Thier room however, had two regular sized beds, two dressers, a desk, and a large window that you could look up at the night sky from.

"How on earth are we going to remember everyone's names Harry," Bellatrix said, unknowingly interrupting her son's thoughts.

"I don't know mum, but somehow we will manage." he said giving her a big hug.

" I don't think I've ever seen you smile like that before." Bellatrix said stroking her sons uncontrollable hair, tear threatening to come to her eyes. "Now we have a big day tomorrow she said kissing her son on the forehead. "Goodnight, Harry"

"Goodnight, Mum."

Much later that night Bellatrix felt the covers being shifted around as a little boy got under them and snuggled up against her. She turned over pulled Harry into her arms.

"mum," he said sleepily, "I'm afraid."

"The times of being afraid are over." she whispered.

"I know mum, but it's as if we've lived afraid for our lives for so long that it's almost like I don't know how to not be afraid." Now tears really did spill from Bellatrix's eyes she simply held her son tighter, "I know Harry, I know exactly what you mean, I'm afraid to." Surprisingly Harry looked up smiling, " You don't have to be afraid."

"And why is that."

"Because nothing can harm you, not while I'm around." Bellatrix had no words to say to her son as she held him tightly in her arms; and the two fell into a deep and much needed sleep.

*** For those of you who are wondering in this story Dobby never worked for the Malfoys or if he did it was for a very short time, and was instead working at Hogwarts from the beginning.**

**-ALSO, I need you guys' advice about something: you don't think I'm making Bellatrix out to be too mushy, because the two of them are pretty traumatized by being homeless, and I promise in the next chapter when Harry is older and they have had time to move on from their traumatic pasts Bellatrix will seem more like her normal self.**

**-Finnally let me know what you think of Dumbledore's hug, I don't know what I was thinking, but it just seemed right**


	6. A Bad First Day

**Thanks to: Shaou4361, penny is wise.**

**senpen banka- ****This is a good question, and thinking about it Harry peice in the contract isn't that much of concern as Bellatrix's part in it, but is mainly so Dumbledore can protect him. Also yes he will have chores but his "statis" is more so when the real ass holes (Umbridge, Lucius Malfoy etc...) start asking the hard questions, and they need more than the "They love each other" explanation for **_**both **_**Harry and Bellatrix staying at Hogwarts. Hopes this answers your question, because it is a very valid argument:)))**

**Jslee102- ****I'm pretty sure that the next chapter will be with Harry being about to turn 11, but it will contain him thinking about the past years so we will get a picture of what his life at Hogwarts was like. Also i like the idea of having Harry learning things from the house elves, but not to much;)) Also I think he is going to early on form a strong bond with many of the older students (especially Gryiffindor) and they will sort of protect him from bullying and prejudiced views (i.e. the Slytherins:(()! **

_Chapter 5: A Bad First Day_

**Hogwarts **

_**~5 years later~**_

Harry stumbled into the charms room carrying a big bucket of soapy water almost as big as he was. There was apparently a new Charms teacher this year and thats why Filch had ordered Harry and his mother to make sure it was spotless. As he walked in he couldn't help but be disappointed by how empty and cold the room looked now. He wanted to get his chores done early with so he could go down to Hagrid and see what he was doing. He lowered down to his knees beginning the grueling task of scrubbing the floors, as he did so his mind began to wander to the past 5 years of his life. Harry was so happy he couldn't even begin to explain it, yes, money was still tight and him and his mother had to work to keep their place; but he wouldn't have traded it for any life in the world. He smiled as he thought of the other elves and how much they had been a part of his life, he worked with them, played with them, ate with them he did everything. But one elf that had been extra special to Harry was Dobby those two were inseparable, always causing mischief and laughs. Whether by putting flobber-worms in the Slytherin's beds or seeing how many house elves can fit on a broom.

The two also liked to go down and visit Hagrid and his magical creatures, Harry especially loved helping around the grounds and with the animals. And it was probably safe to say that Hagrid had filled the father role that had been empty in both Harry and Bellatrix's life. However, one friendship that no one had seen coming was between Hagrid and Bellatrix. She had been in fourth year when the half-giant was expelled and was one of the very few that knew the truth. Hagrid always welcomed the two with opened arms, because no one knew more than he what it felt like to have a grudge held against you and be looked down upon. Harry enjoyed reading about quidditch, and flying even more. He had to use the terrible school brooms, but his mother had told him if he could stay in the air on one of those things he would one day be the greatest quidditch player in the world. Harry also had become friends with a couple of the older students at school, and they were always stick up for Harry when the Slytherins were picking on him or his mom. He especially loved swapping practical joke ideas with the twins and sneaking them sweets from the kitchen. But no matter how much fun Harry had he knew he would never be like the other kids, and they knew it to. He would never be an actual student at hogwarts, and get to sleep in the dorms, he couldn't ask his dad to take him to a quidditch game, or could they take a vacation to the beach with his family. Harry was so enthralled in his thoughts that he didn't hear the door to the charms office open and a middle aged women with red hair and emerald green eyes emerge.

" Oh hello, can I help you." the women said a little confused as to why there was a little boy in her classroom scrubbing the floors before the term even started. The boy however seemed even more shocked, and abruptly stood up, but upon realizing she wasn't much of a threat relaxed his mannerism.

"Sorry Miss, I didn't see ya' there you must be the new charms professor, I was just tidying up your room before you got here. By the way I'm Harry, at your service." As the boy looked up she was shaken by how much she looked like her husband, and god forbid _her _Harry. As she caught her breath from the shock she struggled to ask "Work here? aren't you a little young to be working."

"Well I got to, mum says I gotta earn my place, it is really nice of Dumbledore to take into consideration our _special _situation and all..."

" What do you mean? and is it even legal for you to be paid, you are just a minor?"

"Oh, I'm not paid miss, you see technically me and my mum are indentured servants, thats our official title, but we really came to seek asylum at Hogwarts after the first war, I mean in all honesty were basically house elves, treated like house elves for sure." Harry said grumbling the last part.

" Well there were plenty of families that needed help during and after the first war, but they didn't get to stay at Hogwarts?" Lily asked realizing the more question she asked the more she was getting confused.

" yah, thats what I meant with we had a _special_ situation, you see normal families could seek help from the ministry, but my mother is kinda sorta a death eater." Seeing the way the woman's face filled with understandable fear Harry quickly added in " But her wand was broken and she can't do magic anymore so don't worry, My mum was pretty high up with the death eater and was pretty well known, she was even there when you know who tried to kill Harry Potter," It was obvious how much the woman's faced tensed with the mention of her son. " That was what did it for her, She says that seeing him go up there, she couldn't stop thinking of that could be her little boy You Know Who was about to kill. And she had enough, she disapperated right on the spot got home and apparated with me and what we could carry with us. It was a pretty rough 5 years we were always moving and death eaters were always trying to kill us. I always thought my mum was paranoid, but after I almost got blown up for the first time I realized ti was for a good cause. So at this point we had no food, no money, the ministry, the order, and the death eaters all wanted us dead. So we came to our last option which was Hogwarts, my mum begged and pleaded with Dumbledore to let us stay she finally convinced him and plans were made. her wand was snapped, and was forbidden from doing any magic or for the time being leaving the grounds. Everyone thinks she's this terrible women but I never have felt more safe or loved than with anyone else but her." Harry looked like he was going to continue with his story, but all of a sudden they heard a sort of crash in the hallway and the door opened a house elf walking in first, struggling to be levitating two of Lily's enormous trunks and a woman in a black dress with atrociously out of control black curls. Blocking her face from Lily as she was bending down dealing with Lily's other trunks. When they had told Lily that she was to leave her trunks in the entrance hall way she hadn't suspected it was because they were going to have the house elves deal with it. All of a sudden there was a thump, because the elf had lost control of one of the two trunks she was levitating dropping it on the woman's foot. The woman let out cry dropping her own trunk she was carrying and said, " Why you little.. if I ever get my hands on a wand I.. I..." The elf however seemed to think this was hilarious and started laughing saying

"Yah key word in that sentence _if_ you ever get your hands on a wand again." Lily was a little taken back, she wasn't sure she had ever heard a house elf laugh, let alone talk to another human that way. She was brought out of her thoughts when Harry cleared his throat trying to tell this woman and the House Elf that they where not the only ones in the room. The Women and the house elf immediately looked up realizing their mistake and looking quiet embarrassed returning to a mannerism that was more familiar to Lily. As the women looked up Lily came face to face with a face that she was sure she would never ever have to look at ever again let alone at Hogwarts the one place where anyone could still feel safe. It was the face of the most notorious, psychotic, and deranged death eater of all times. She was Voldemort's right hand man she had been the one that had murdered her son in cold blood and then was smiling. She immediately at the thought of being a Death Eater, the worst Death Eater of them all, yelled for Harry to get behind her, drawing her wand. Bellatrix's hands immediately went up in surrender the other house elf jumping behind Bellatrix. " Whoa there Miss. didn't mean to disrespect you, honest. Didn't even know you were in here."

Very few things went through Harry's mind in the next few moments a few of them being wand, mum, stranger, danger, death, death eater, VOLDEMORT. That was all he needed, he was running towards his mother screaming wildly " Mum it's a trap. You know Who has a death eater as the new charms professor he knows we're here, he's gonna kill us for betraying him!" Said Harry inches from tears as he held on to his Mom's waist with a death grip. Winky who didn't like yelling or magic, as it usually brought pain started yelping and grabbed onto Bellatrix's waist too. Bellatrix not knowing what to do, and since she no longer had a wand to defend her self grabbed a broom that Harry had brought with him when he had first come in. She tried to hold the end out as intimidatingly as possible but she could tell it wasn't really working. " Le..Let's.. all just keep a calm head, I me..mean my son was probably just over reacting, bu..but how'bout you j..just role yer left sleeve up nice 'n easy."

"What no! Me death eater, no, no you, you're the... the.." Lily said shocked.

" That sounds like death eater talk." Winky said surprisingly confidently. Just then to everyone's relief Minerva McGonagall came in

"What on earth is going on in here?" The proffesor said slightly out of breath, clearly from running over here after hearing the screams.

" Professor, Profesor theres a death eater at Hogwarts, because you know who found out we're here and now he's gonna torture us!" Harry said yelled

"Good lord boy, calm down." McGonagall said her scottish accent coming through. When everyone was calm again she continued on, this is Professor Potter, and she will be the new charms teacher. And I can assure you," she said now looking directly at Harry, "she is no Death Eater." Bellatrix, Harry, and Winky couldn't do anything, but look at their feet embarrassed as to how they had acted. " Now I know Lily and Bella who havebut-heads in the past, but I would like if-..."

"But-heads," Lily said raising her voice, " She murdered my son in cold blood." The temperature in the room dropped 20 degrees at the mention of Bellatrix's past. McGonagall not really sure of what to say said suggested that Harry and his mother abandon their task of cleaning the Charms room for the day. Once they were gone she sat down next to Lily and let her cry into her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to be so emotional." Lily said wiping her eyes, "but he just looks so much like m..my..Harry."

"I know he does." McGonagall said rubbing circles on the younger woman's back. The death of young Harry Potter had been hard on everybody, but nobody took it worse than Lily. It was as if the old gregarious, easy going Lily had died that night along side her son, and had only fueled the hot-headed James Potter's personal vengence mission to make sure Bellatrix saw revenge. "I know he looks like Harry, but he doesn't have your eyes, or the scar. When he was younger Dumbledore had a paternity test conducted and the father is in fact Rodolphus Lestrange." When Lily looked at Minerva through her tears she looked like she didn't believe the older woman. When she could bring herself to speak she said, "But I came here to feel safe, to distance myself from that night, but now here it all is staring me in the face. I... how can you be so calm when you know what that woman did."

McGonagall looked at the younger witch knowing exactly how she was feeling. "I know what you're going through. I felt the same way when she first came to live here, but what I would recommend is getting to know them instead of just judging them. If you do, you will see she is not the woman she was 10 years ago, she loves that boy more than life itself and she told herself that this time she's going to get it right. Lily looked up at Minerva shocked at the fact that she was actually defending a known murderer, but when she saw that her old Professor was infact serious she didn't contradict her.

As Harry, his mother, and winky left the classroom and they began walking down the hall Bellatrix held her son back.

"Look Harry," she whispered so that they wouldn't be overheard. "I want you to be careful around that new Professor."

"But she seems nice." Harry said confused.

"Well she's Lily Potter, as in wife of _James _Potter." When she saw her son tense at his name she reassured him that with Dumbledore here there was no way they could be harmed. After Bellatrix's warning Harry began backing away intending to leave his mother to carry the mop and bucket back to the kitchen alone.

"And where do you think you're going, mister; huh." she teased.

"Oh come on mom, I promised Dobby I would meet him." The eleven year old whined.

"Fine, fine go, get outta here before I change my mind," but before Harry could get down the hall she called, "WAIT!, get your butt back here mister." Harry walked slowly down the hall his head hung low, when he got to his mother she asked "You got anything in your pockets?" Harry shook his head no, "Oh no, really, then I'm sure you wont mind me.." she reached her hand into her son's left pocket, "Oh what do you know Ton tongue toffees, and.." She reached into her son's right pocket, "Oh what do you know our favorite weapon of choice Flobber worms." She looked at her son knowingly as a smile began to grow on his face. She took the goods in her hand and snapped her fingers making them disappear.

"Hey, you're not supposed to do wandless magic." Harry exclaimed.

"And you aren't either." Bellatrix said a grin appearing on her face as she grabbed her son tickling him until he was completely at her mercy.

"Now go," she said, "You don't want to keep Dobby waiting.

***As always I love to hear what you guys think about my story so PLEASE comment!***

***Sorry for the short chapter***


End file.
